


[Podfic] For Richer or Poorer or maybe just as Monster Bait

by moonlight_petal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Case Fic, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/pseuds/moonlight_petal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:<br/>Dean and Cas go on a hunt (with Sam assisting) where they have to pretend to be married to catch the monster. Exactly what it sounds like: a fake marriage fic featuring cooking, babysitting, drunken confessions, and one out-of-control game of Big Gay Chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] For Richer or Poorer or maybe just as Monster Bait

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to diamorem for allowing me to do this, I had a lot of fun!

[](http://s892.photobucket.com/user/moonlight_petal/media/Forricherorpoorer_1_zps12617380.jpg.html)

**Size:** 108 MB

**Length:** 01:58:36

**Format:** mp3

**Download:** [ Here now](http://download1265.mediafire.com/77lb639u1yhg/ocbxwsjm8lgdcw1/For+Richer+or+Poorer.zip)

If the download via the link above doesn't work, here's a direct link to the mediafire page, hopefully it'll work from there: http://www.mediafire.com/download/ocbxwsjm8lgdcw1/For_Richer_or_Poorer.zip

**Author's Note:**

> On another note, please let me know if there are problems with the download or something, for some reason some had problems with my other podfic... so let me know and I'll try to find another way^^


End file.
